Tour Bus: 5 Oneshots
by DiallMe
Summary: A look inside the lives of One Direction while touring, the ups and the downs faced by the members. Demi/Niall mostly focused on them.


**A/N: Hi, again! I'm doing a double update, but seeing as this story has 5 parts, does that means that I updated six times? :P Nope, not really. But it does have 5 parts and the POVs are switching between Demi and Niall. **

**Keep in mind that these are 5 short one-shots so I'm not going to be adding any more chapters after this.**

**Disclaimer: Niall ate my- whatever. I just don't own the characters… they own themselves. Just the plot… plots.**

* * *

_1). Homesick: Demi's POV_

I couldn't sleep. I was homesick. Being in a famous band, I loved what I did, but as much as my fans were important to me, so too were my family. They helped me through my difficult past and I just missed them a lot. That was understandable, right?

Sighing, I sat up from my horizontal position in my bunk bed, attempting to smooth my messy hair by running my fingers through it. Quickly glancing at my phone, I checked the time, 1:00am.

Leaning back against the wall, I shut my eyes, hoping for sleep. Nothing though, not even the silence of driving down an intersection at night could help me sleep.

Grabbing my pillow, I got out of my top bunk as soundlessly as possible- I didn't want to wake Liam who occupied the bunk below mine- and walked down to Niall's bunk.

Pulling aside the curtain of his bunk just a bit, I sat at the edge of his bed. I could barely make out his sleeping form, but was certain that he was there from his soft snores. I laughed softly at that, he always denied the fact that he snored.

"Niall?" I whispered.

Nothing.

Shaking him gently now. "Niall?"

"Demi?" he replied just as quietly, sleep making his voice husky. "What's wrong, babe?"

I felt myself blush. Thinking of it now, this was all really childish. I should've just closed my eyes and tried to sleep, I didn't have to wake my boyfriend, too. I was like a child being afraid of monsters in their closet and going to their parents.

I shrugged, though I doubted that he would see me. "It's nothing really. Sorry to wake you."

"No, what is it?" he persisted, sounding worried.

"I just can't sleep, I kinda miss home is all..." I trailed off.

"Come in here," he instructed me, opening up his blanket to me. Without hesitating, I climbed in beside him. Closing the curtain, I cuddled up to Niall, resting my head on his chest. I felt him place a gentle kiss on my hair as his arm went around my waist. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, it's nothing really important. Thanks for asking though."

"Are you sure that you're fine?" I knew what he was asking. He wanted to make sure that my sleeplessness wasn't far beyond being homesick. He wanted to make sure that I hadn't done anything to myself like I did before that put me in rehab. I didn't though, not since I met him. He was my lifesaver.

"Positive," I reassured him, lightly tracing random lines on his belly. Stopping, I placed a kiss on his chest. "You can go back to sleep, babe. I'm actually starting to get sleepy myself." Emphasising my point, I let out an involuntary yawn.

He laughed, pulling me tighter to him.

* * *

_2). Uh, Where's The Sandwich?: Niall's POV_

Waking up from a good night's sleep- something I didn't have in a long while since I've been on tour- I smelt food coming from the 'kitchen'. Realizing that Demi wasn't beside me, I figured that she was up already. Yawning, I quickly headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face before going to the kitchen.

"No way, dude!" I heard Demi tell Harry who inched towards her sandwich. Amusedly, I looked on as Harry attempted to get Louis and Liam to give his bite of their breakfast, but to no avail.

"Mate, just go make another one," Liam instructed as my stomach grumbled, making my presence known. The four looked up at me, giving me their greetings.

"Mornin'," I smiled, going over to fix myself up three bacon sandwiches. The others never really understood how I ate so much, but I thought it was perfectly normal. I was a growing boy.

"Niall, I'll pay you twenty pounds if you make me a sandwich, too," Harry voiced, holding out the money.

"Sure," I agreed accepting the pounds and stuffing it into my pocket as I commenced making a sandwich for Harry, too. I caught Demi's skeptical eye and smiled at her, sending her a wink. She didn't actually think that was I actually going to give Harry the sandwich, did she? He did after all pay me to make a sandwich for him, but that was about it.

So I made the sandwiches one by one, eating them as soon I finished before making another. By the time I was finished with the last one, Harry finally realized that he didn't receive his yet. Maybe he was too caught up in Louis and their bromance.

"Mate, what's taking so long?" he grumbled.

I arched an eyebrow at him, playing along. "What are you talking about?"

"The sandwich. Where's the sandwich?"

"You mean the one I just ate?" I questioned, noticing the smiles on the other's faces. "You paid me to make it, not give it to you."

* * *

_3). I've Got My Doubts: Demi's POV_

"Shhh," Zayn tried to calm me as I cried into his shoulder. We were curled up in my bunk, sitting up against the back wall, which was quite uncomfortable, but I didn't care in that moment.

"Does he ever talk about her?" I questioned. Irrationally hating on this Ali girl Niall was being linked with. Normally, I'd ignore all that stuff, but there was a picture of him kissing her on the cheek from a while back.

"Never, Demi," he told me.

"Honestly?"

"How can he when you're all that he talks about?" he shot back. "And even when he doesn't talk about you, he's with you."

"But-" I started, but he cut me off.

"But nothing. Niall loves you to pieces and you mean more to him than anyone else in this world. He's been looking for his princess for a long time, and it'd be a shame if she just goes."

Nodding my head that was still on his shoulder, I wiped at my tears. "Sorry for this," I apologized, feeling ashamed.

"Don't be," he shrugged. "You can't keep things bottled up inside of you like this. It's not good. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," I said gratefully as we fell into a comfortable silence. I let out a deep breath, thinking of Niall. He was there for me when no one else was. He brightened my day just by being. He made me laugh no matter how I was feeling. He loves me. "I don't deserve him," I say as I think of all the things Niall's done for me.

"Who don't you deserve?" A voice chimed in from the ground. Niall.

"I'll go now," Zayn says, taking his leave.

"Me?" Niall questions as he takes Zayn's pervious place. "Because I can give you a million reasons right now of how wrong you are."

"I know you can," I say, unconvinced.

"What's wrong? Why have you been crying?" he asks, pulling me to him. I laid my head down onto his lap, stretching out my legs as he played with my hair, giving my forehead a gentle kiss. I feel my heart skip when he wipes my tear-stained face.

"Nothing," I mumble, too embarrassed to say a thing.

"Demi..." he presses.

I sigh. "It's stupid...it's just that I saw some... pictures."

"Of what?"

"You and some girl named Ali..."

"Demi," he sighed. "Why would you even think that way? Have I not given you enough reason to think that I'll be here with you forever? That I _want_ to be with you forever? That I love you far more than _anything_?"

"I know that..._now_." And, in reality, I did know that. His words-and if not, his actions proved everything to me. His loyalty was guaranteed in this relationship, but only because of him- Niall Horan. It was impossible for him not to be fully committed to relationship.

I did know that getting into this relationship. I still know that. That was one of the things I love most about him.

* * *

_4). After The Hype: Demi's POV_

"Bye, guys!" I called to the screaming fans as I got onto the tour bus. I really didn't want to leave them, but as much as I wished to hug all of them, we had to go to the next stop on the tour.

The boys followed onto the bus after me, adrenaline pumping I'd bet. It was the same feeling you'd get after every show. You were at a high, wanting desperately to entertain the crowd as best as possible.

Wiping at the sweat that leaked down my forehead, I took a seat in the "living room" as we liked to call it.

"I'd say that was the best show yet!" Louis exclaimed, lying down beside me.

"I agree, but did you really find it necessary to grope me?" I joked. I was over that now, the amount of times I've been groped on stage was surreal. It usually just ended in Niall standing in between me and whichever of the boys touched me as a joke. The crowd loved that though! Their cheers were so loud when someone would do that.

The other boys joined us then, taking seats around us- Niall, as usual, munching on something. Niall sat on the floor in between my legs while Zayn and Liam sat on the couch opposite Lou and I. Harry just made himself comfortable by throwing himself on top of Louis who scrunched up his face.

"Geez, Harry, you smell like ass," he commented causing Niall and I to snort before going into laughter. "When last have you showered?"

Ignoring that, Harry just snuggled up to him closer. "Just hold me," he begged. And they said 'Larry Stylinson' wasn't real! Pfft!

"No," Louis said promptly before rolling onto his side, causing Harry to land on the floor. Not even bothering to move, Harry closed his eyes, using his hands as a pillow to cushion his head.

"Well," Liam started, merely glancing at Harry's figure on the floor. "That's the longest he's ever lasted after a show." I do suppose that was true, normally Harry would just go straight to bed, not eating, not showering, nothing.

"I'm hungry," Niall declared, licking his fingers of whatever he just finished eating.

"Demi's right there," Zayn said lowly, laughing to himself as if he didn't think I heard. Grabbing one of the nearby throw pillows, I launched it at his head, hitting him smack in the face. "What in bloody hell was that for?" he questioned, readjusting his hair.

"I heard what you said, you pervert!" I called, though I couldn't help laughing myself as I saw Johnny Bravo over there, worrying about his precious locks.

"I'm gonna call Danielle," Liam announced, taking his leave.

"Tell her that I'll call later!" I shouted at him as he disappeared, going off to his bunk.

"How whipped!" Louis said, though we all knew that he shouldn't be talking. If only he knew how he was with El, he'd understand. "I'm going to phone Eleanor now." With that he stood, making sure not to step on Harry, who was sleeping on the floor still. Uh, who did he say was whipped again?

"I'm still hungry," Niall voiced, looking up at me.

I smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips soundly before getting up. "You'll have to help yourself there, babe," I replied going off to bathe. That fucker wasn't going to trick me into making him any sandwiches any time soon. I was not Harry Styles.

* * *

_5). Don't Do This To Her: Niall's POV_

I pouted to myself as Demi walked away. I'm was pretty sure that she just didn't want to make me a sandwich and, seeing as I was too lazy, I guess that I could last a few more minutes before making one myself.

I took the seat Demi previously occupied, stretching out on the chair. Glancing over at Zayn, I noticed that he was really preoccupied with his phone. Now, this usually wouldn't be a problem because he usually was, but unlike all the other times, he wore a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Who ya texting, mate?" I questioned, watching as he typed something rapidly into the keypad of his phone from where I was. "Perrie?"

He barely even paid attention to me, merely shrugging as his smile only grew. _What the hell was he up to?_ Picking up a pillow from beneath my head, I lunged it at his head, much like Demi did earlier.

He groaned loudly after it hit him in the face, causing him to drop his cell phone and giving me enough time to race over and get it.

"What is it with you and Demi that you fuckers feel the need to throw things at me?" I could hear the anger really leaking into his voice now. But I was too busy rummaging through his phone to care. "Hey! What in bloody hell are you doing with my-" I cut him off.

"Who the hell is Chelsea?" I asked.

"No one," he mumbled, snatching his phone back from me. It was too late though, I had already seen two of the messages she sent him.

"Oh, really? Well why the hell can't she wait to meet you when you get back to London and why in anyone's name does it say a whole lot of bull about you guys hooking up?"

"That's not your business-" he was cut off again, but not by me this time.

Instead it was by Demi who appeared in the hallway wearing only a towel as water dripped down her skin from her shower. "Are you guys alright?" she interrupted, a worried look on her face. "I heard shouting."

"It's fine," we answer simultaneously, before turning to glare at the other.

"Are you guys sure?" she pressed, clearly unconvinced just like I would be, too, if the roles were reversed. She looked at me directly in the eye, something she always did to make sure that I was fine. It was as is she was reading my mind just by looking at me.

"I'm sure," I nod to her.

She sighed, still not believing me, but she understood that I needed to sort this out without her help so she finally accepted everything with a nod of her own. "OK."

She spared a quick look at Harry who was still sound asleep on the floor, shaking her head at him. Turning on her heel she made her exit, back down the hall.

Turning back to Zayn, I noticed that he was now slumped back on the sofa, looking defeated. Tentatively, I walk over and sat down next to him. I don't know how to start, so I began with the most important.

"Why are you doing this to Perrie?" I ask, glancing at him only briefly. "I know that you aren't completely happy with her, but couldn't you make it work? Or at the very least break up with her first?"

"This is all easy for you to say," he pointed out. "You've got a great girl who loves you more than anything and vice versa. You've got an excellent love life! You've got it all!"

"But Perrie is a great girl," I argue. "And yes, I've got the perfect girl myself. But you could, too, Zayn. All do have to do is open your eyes and look in front of you. You can have this, but you choose not to. What you need to do is stop playing Perrie or any other girl for that matter; they aren't toys, Zayn. They have feelings, too. You need to get everything in your head right, set your head straight.

"If you think that Perrie's the one for you, well you need to start treating her like she is. But if you feel that she isn't, tell her. Don't keep her in the dark. You're not being fair to yourself and you're definitely not being fair to her. Think about that alright?"

He nods, not meeting my eyes, settling for playing with his hands instead. "Since when did you get this wise?"

"It was always there," I laugh slightly, slapping him on the back. "I just needed to get it out."

"Thanks, mate."

"Not a problem," I shrug. "You want a sandwich, my grandma's recipe."

Just then, Harry boledt upright, eyes wide open as his eyes search around the room, looking for something.

"Whose grandma?"

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
